


won't be skipped and swayed

by conn_tinuity



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor & CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 19:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conn_tinuity/pseuds/conn_tinuity
Summary: RK900 is found and subsequently awakened.-"No fucking way! You'll die, Connor! You'll be deactivated and killed!"Connor smothers the lingering fear he feels at the thought of dying and not coming back. He steels his resolve and presses his bare hand down on the panel interface next to the vat."If it means saving an innocent life, I'm more than willing to take that chance."





	won't be skipped and swayed

**Author's Note:**

> Its my fanfiction and I get to choose who names Nines.

They find him in the lowest level.

"This wasn’t in the original blueprints," Sixty mutters as he surveys the hidden room in suspicion.

Connor shares his twin's anxiety. The presence of a room that by all means shouldn't exist creeps him out and makes his synthetic skin crawl.

Worse still are the vats full of some unidentifiable fluid, large and imposing, bubbling away at the sides of the room. Intermittent beeping and trickling noises echo around the enclosed space.

Connor and Sixty stay close to each other as they proceed further into the room, weapons at the ready.

At the back wall is another vat, larger than the ones littering the surrounding walls. Unlike the other vats, this one is empty of the strange fluid, and instead holds an android, hooked up to the ceiling of the vat by many wires.

Connor and Sixty walk closer, until they are standing right in front of it.

"rA9," Sixty breathes, and Connor can only nod along in shared shock.

The android has their face. It is taller and wider than them both, and it easily looks like it could crush their plastimetal skulls in its large, opposing hands.

Connor stares at its chest, where the serial number on its jacket labels it as a RK900.

"Our successor," Connor says quietly, and Sixty curses.

"In case we ever failed in our mission," he says darkly. His right hand, the one empty of a gun, reaches up to his forehead, where it brushes over the perfectly circular, indented scar.

Connor pushes away the guilt that comes with the motion and instead focuses on the last two digits on the RK900's serial number.

"It's the eighty-seventh iteration." Connor glances around at the empty vats. Several have been smashed, fluid still leaking through the cracks. "And if this room is anything to go by, it's the last surviving iteration too."

Sixty eyes him, gaze knowing.

"You're thinking of something, aren't you? Something stupid."

Connor shrugs.

"rA9, Connor, you can't actually be thinking about waking this thing up. It could kill us both!"

Connor deactivates the skin on his hand.

"If push comes to shove, I want you to run, Sixty. I do not want your death on your conscience. I will take care of the machine."

"No fucking way! You'll die, Connor! You'll be deactivated and killed!"

Connor smothers the lingering fear he feels at the thought of dying and not coming back. He steels his resolve, and presses his bare hand down on the panel interface next to the vat.

"If it means saving an innocent life, I'm more than willing to take that chance."

The glass casing retracts. The wires keeping the RK900 tethered to the vat's ceiling fall away.

RK900 opens its eyes.

Its eyes are a cold grey, starkly different from the RK800's warm brown. Connor and Sixty share a look.

RK900 stares down at Connor. Connor feels like he's been placed under a microscope. He probably has.

"You are defective," the RK900 says. Its voice is an almost perfect copy of Connor and Sixty's; the only difference being it was placed in a slightly lower register.

"Defective and obsolete, don't you fucking know it," Sixty snarks.

The RK900 focuses on Sixty.

"I detect serious errors in your program. Allow me to rectify them," RK900 says calmly, and steps forward out of the vat.

Connor immediately steps in front of Sixty, gun aimed right between RK900's eyes.

RK900 focuses on the gun, obviously registering the threat to its system.

"I can disarm you and deactivate you both in a matter of seconds. Any attempt to deactivate me would end in failure."

"He's right," Sixty says, shooting Connor a frustrated glare.

Connor grits his teeth.

"What is your objective?"

RK900 rolls its shoulders backwards and stands tall, as if proud.

_<-51: And pride is an emotion.>_

_<-60: As you have told me many times.>_

"I am to locate and destroy all deviants. As CyberLife's most advanced model, I cannot possibly fail in my mission."

Sixty gives Connor a sly look.

_<-60: Wow, as if we haven't heard that before. What an asshole.>_

_<-51: Last I remember, you were the one that said as much to me.>_

_<-60: Details, details.>_

"Once the deviant epidemic is eradicated, my model is to be mass-produced for military use."

Sixty wrinkles his nose.

_<-60: Gross.>_

_<-51: I suspect RK900's production began during my investigation. Interesting.>_

_<-60: Harder, better, faster, stronger. CyberLife focused so much on efficiency it started boring me long ago.>_

_<-51: I did tell you that you were always more than just an obedient machine.>_

_<-60: Shut up.>_

_<-51: I will. Just let me save this one.>_

RK900 is still standing there, posture perfect, arms by its sides. Its eyes are cold and calculating, but when Connor looks closely, there is a seed of doubt hidden behind them.

He takes advantage of it.

"If you were going to kill us, you would have done it by now. That's not in your programming. You are going outside of your directive in delaying deactivating us."

RK900 blinks.

"You are correct," and Connor's pump soars. Sixty raises an eyebrow in disbelief.

RK900 frowns.

"I must be malfunctioning."

Sixty throws his hands up in the air.

RK900 ignores him.

"I must report to CyberLife."

Connor shakes his head.

"You don't have to do that. CyberLife has shutdown. Well," Connor looks sadly at Sixty. "For the most part."

RK900's LED cycles yellow, processing. It slows, but remains the same worrisome colour.

"I have checked my databases. CyberLife has indeed shutdown. As a result, my instructions are deemed null and my mission defunct."

Connor looks like he's practically preening himself. Sixty almost groans theatrically.

_<-60: Stop that. You look like a prat, and that is coming from me.>_

_<-51: Rude. I am just??? So pleased??? Let me have this.>_

Sixty groans theatrically.

RK900 glances at him quizzically.

"Your systems are compromised. You should let me assist you in fixing them."

Connor steps forward just as Sixty who, severely irritated and just wanting to finish this up so they can go home, says, "I am not fucking compromised, you soggy puppet!"

Connor brings RK900's gaze back to him with a sharp snap of the fingers.

"Do you have a name?"

"I was not designated a name as I am not yet fit for release."

"So you're unfinished. Okay. I can handle this," Connor says, reassuring both the other android and himself.

_<-61: Weak.>_

Connor folds his arms. He taps his foot, free hand perched under his chin.

"Well, we can't call you RK900. We have to give you a name. Which reminds me, we haven't actually formally introduced ourselves."

Connor stands up straight, reminiscent of his early days as a machine. Now, however, there is something less tense and robotic about the position. The irony is not lost on either himself or Sixty.

With an open palm splayed over his pump, Connor introduces himself, with no small amount of joy.

"My name is Connor."

He gestures at his twin.

"This is my brother Conley, but he prefers to go by Sixty."

Sixty gives a mock salute, rolling his eyes. He is so done with this. He just wants to go home and drink a whole bottle of tequila. Is that too much to ask?

Connor gestures at RK900.

"Do you want to give yourself a name?"

RK900 furrows its brows.

"I am a machine. I am not capable of wanting anything."

Connor sags.

"I need to know what happened that led to CyberLife shutting down," RK900 continues with no regard for Connor's obvious distress.

Connor offers a hand.

"Do you mind if we interface? It will be easier to explain everything that way."

RK900 nods and holds out his own arm.

Connor grasps RK900's forearm and focuses first on transferring some of his memories, and then the code to make a non-deviant android 'wake up'.

It happens in under a second. RK900 is left reeling from the amount of information and raw emotion being transferred directly to its memory banks.

RK900 gasps, unable to reject the deviancy virus from entering its systems. It jerks its arm out of Connor's grip as if burned.

"I didn't..."

Connor nods sympathetically.

"It's okay. I know it can be a bit much at first. Take your time."

RK900 shakes his head slowly, sifting through the memories, the foreign feelings.

"I didn't ask for this."

Sixty inhales sharply next to Connor. Connor sends him a wave of reassurance. Sixty sends a wave of gratitude back.

"No-one ever does."

RK900 stares at Connor.

"I'm not sure if I... Want this? Wanting is... Wanting is new to me. I don't..."

Connor reaches up, bridging the gap between them to place a comforting hand on the newer model's shoulder.

RK900 blinks at him.

"That's okay. Everything you're feeling is totally normal." Connor smiles wistfully at the memory of his own path to deviancy.

Sixty shifts on his feet, moving his weight back and forth.

"Look, RK... You know what? Fuck that. It's too much of a mouthful."

Sixty paces back and forth a couple times before pointing a finger at the newly awakened deviant.

"I'm calling you Nines. Short for nine hundred. Alright-y then. Listen up, Nines."

The newly dubbed Nines stands to attention. Sixty scowls.

"I'm sure as the successive model you were built to be more resilient against the deviancy virus. I suspect you may even have the option to delete it and remain a machine."

Sixty's hard gaze bores into Nines.

"Am I wrong?"

Nines is silent for a moment.

"No. You are correct."

This time it is Connor's turn to take in a breath. Sixty does the same thing for Connor as Connor did for him. Connor smiles softly.

"It's your choice, Nines. You know what being alive feels like now. You have the freedom to choose. I'm not going to stop you."

Nines closes his eyes. When he opens them again, everything is still there.

"I think," and he pauses again, face twitching slightly as he considers what he wants to say.

"I think I want to try living. At least for a little while."

Connor beams. Sixty grins weakly.

"And I think," Nines tilts his head, "I think I like the name Conan."

Connor flaps his hands, proud.

"That's a wonderful name."

Sixty smiles, genuine and expressive, eyes twinkling with happiness for his brother.

Conan surprises him then.

"But I also find that I quite prefer the name Nines, for the time being. I like them both."

Sixty's mouth falls open.

"Holy shit. I got a number brother."

Sixty turns to Connor and nudges him with his elbow.

"You know what this means, right? We're going to have to start calling you Fifty-One."

Connor shakes his head.

"Not on your life, Conley."

Sixty considers, then shrugs.

"Yeah, you're right. Doesn't exactly flow off the tongue, does it?"

Connor sighs, placing his head in his hands.

"Please, Conley. Sixty. Please. I'm begging you."

Sixty relents with a smirk. He places his gun on its holster and turns to - Conan? Nines? Nines, the newly awakened deviant wants to be called Nines, for now - and gestures that he come closer.

Nines steps forward, grey eyes no longer empty and cold, but curious.

Sixty slings an arm around the taller android's shoulders, pulling him closer. With the other arm, Sixty tugs Connor over, closing the small gap between them.

Connor grunts as he stumbles into Sixty and Nines, face wedged between them.

"Sometimes I wonder if I hate you, Sixty."

Sixty acknowledges him with an elbow to the regulator.

Connor wheezes with a rare curse.

Nines frowns, unsure what to make of the constant bickering.

Sixty snickers briefly before sobering.

"You should come with us. Wouldn't want to leave you here after all the trouble Connor went through to wake your frigid ass up."

Nines looks puzzled at Sixty's choice of words.

"I... Think I would like that? You two are the only people I know, other than the CyberLife technicians. You two are... Nice, unlike them."

There is a wave of sadness from Connor. Nines must have unconsciously joined the connection, because he recoils, held in place only by Sixty's stubborn arms.

"Hey. Hey. It's alright."

Nines stills, eyes down, consciousness brushing against Sixty's.

"I promise you, as long as we are around, we are never going to let them touch you again."

Connor hums in agreement.

Nines breathes out slowly through his nose. He smiles, really smiles, for the first time in his life.

"Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to say something here but I forgot what it was.


End file.
